My Bad Girl
by Shygirl4991
Summary: After the battle with Dominator, she was left to explore different galaxies on her own. But when she finds a mutated human that looks similar to hater, she will end up going on a journey that will show her what she has been missing her whole life.


Dominator was furious, not only did that loser Hater defeat her, but she almost gave in to that orange freak. She shakes her head trying to forget the feeling she got when wander gave her the fruit basket. She starts eating the fruit she took from the basket when suddenly, the bubble popped, dropping her on a small planet. She stands up and noticed she landed on the fruit, she growls "GREAT! First I lose my ship and army, now I lose my snack! What else will happen huh?!" she sighs. Looking around she realized there wasn't much on the planet, she decides the best thing to do was to look for a way off the planet. As she walks around she saw something in the distance, slowly, she approached it "it's a broken down escape pod," as she cleans off the sand from the glass she noticed someone was in it. The girl looked pale, Dominator wasn't sure if the woman was alive, but she needed a way off the planet.

She hits the button on the pod, she watched as the lights in the pod turned on, Dominator was ready to remove the body and check the damage when she notice the woman was moving. She walks back staring at the woman, she had short black hair with horns sticking out of her head, the horns reminded Dominator of that idiot. The girl opened her eyes, they were a bright blue, and Dominator couldn't help stare into them. The girl looked around confused "where am I?" Dominator shrugged "I'm wondering the same thing," her eyes went wide when she finally looked at dominator. She got up to run but ended up falling face first into the ground, Dominator couldn't help laughing at the strange woman in front of her. Hearing her laugh made the girl look at dominator again "what's so funny?!" Dominator walked over to her and helped her up, realizing what she did, she decided to push the girl out of her way "you."

Dominator went to check out the pod as the mysterious woman glared at her, she didn't know who Dominator was but she didn't like how she laughed at her. She decided instead of trying to run again, mainly because of the cloak she was wearing would make her fall again, she walked up to Dominator "who do you think you are!" Dominator turn to the other girl with an amused smile.

"I'm Lord Dominator."

"Well then, my name is Trisha."

They both stared at each other for who knows how long, Dominator didn't know what it was about Trisha, but she didn't like this odd emotion she was feeling. The ground started shaking catching both of their attention, a giant robot appeared walking straight at them, so they both decided the best thing to do was run and hide somewhere. Trisha couldn't believe what was happening, first she wakes up on a strange planet with some weird chick and now there was a killer robot. She frowns or maybe it wasn't, what does she know it could be a nice robot. At that moment the robot shot a laser at the pod "NOOOO!" they both yelled getting the attention of the robot. Dominator picked up Trisha throwing her at the robot before running off "GOOD LUCK NOT DYING!" Trisha got up from the floor glaring at the taller woman.

Trisha then got an idea, she looked at the robot and did her best not to freak out. The robot locks on to her and gets ready to shoot, that was her chance, she jumped on the robots arm and ran up to its head. She focused all her energy into make a huge ball of blue electricity, then blasted it at the robots head.

Dominator saw the blue explosion and smirked "Interesting."

She walks back to Trisha, only to see the girl covered in oil while messing with the machine, it was impressive that someone like her did this kind of damage. Trisha heard footsteps and turned around, Dominator was lost in her blue eyes again, what she doesn't understand is why looking into her eyes made her feel less lonely. Then she notice that Trisha hurt her arm, without thinking Dominator walk towards her, only to get pushed away "what, now you want to be friends?"

The word friend reminded her so much of that zbornak, she looked down, then she remembered what wander said to her _'your lonely aren't you?'_ she growled, that orange freak did something to her. Trisha removed her cloak showing off her blue jeans and black skull T-shirt "Look, we both want to leave this planet right? So let's play nice and build a ship and leave,"

With the cloak gone Dominator was able to see the cut on her arm better, she didn't understand why she was feeling guilty, she does bad things all the time. So why does looking at that cut make her feel bad, she reached into her skirt pocket and found the bandage that wander gave her, she walked up to Trisha and put the bandage on her cut "Sure until we are safe and away from here, we will play nice."

Trisha looked at the green bandage that Dominator gave her and smiled "thanks," Dominator blushed and looked away "Whatever! Just don't tell anyone alright?" Trisha giggled and nodded. Dominator didn't understand why she felt guilty when she has done worse, but she was glad to make Trisha smile, and because of that she couldn't wait to get as far away as possible form this woman. Wander did something to her, she doesn't know what he did but she doesn't like it, these emotions she is feeling isn't like her.

 **AN: I started writing this story a year ago and after a few chapters I realized that I was rushing things so here is a better version of my bad girl! Hope you guys like the first chapter, there is more to come!**


End file.
